worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Translation Statuses
Himegoe Voice Albums These six character voice CDs came bundled with the limited edition DVDs of the 2008 TV anime as bonus discs. They contain little interviews with the characters as well as stock phrases that can be used as computer sounds. Volume 1: translated by >>36566469 and Selkirk Volume 2: translated by >>36566469 Volume 3: translated by >>36566469 Volume 4: translated by >>36566469 Volume 5: translated by >>36566469 Volume 6: translated by >>36566469 last updated 2010-07-06 Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums Volume 1: translated by >>45692177 Volume 2: raw Volume 3: raw Volume 4: raw Volume 5: raw Volume 6: raw last updated 2012-12-25 Hime Uta Song Albums CD 1: translated by >>39550412 CD 2: translated by >>36566469 CD 3: translated by >>40220282 CD 4: translated CD 5: translated by >>40392152 last updated 2010-09-18 Himebana Drama Albums A series of audio drama CDs. CD 1: translated CD 2: translated CD 3: translated Notes: One track from the first disc is only present as a summary, as the translator considered it not worth translating. last updated 2010-06-20 Himeroku Drama Albums A two-part special drama CD released via Nyantype magazine. CD 1: translated by >>41707614 CD 2: raw. last updated 2010-11-21 Suomus Misfits novels Volume 1 - Suomus Misfits Squadron Moving Up A partial translation by Selkirk is on baka-tsuki, translation project is ongoing. britfag is currently filling in the blanks. *Prologue translated by Selkirk *Chapter 1 - Shou-i Anabuki Tomoko translated by Selkirk *Chapter 2 - Suomus, Northern Europe translated by Selkirk *Chapter 3 - Training in the Azure Sky translated by Selkirk *Chapter 4 - Tomoko's Depression translated by Selkirk *Chapter 5 - Neuroi Invasion translated by britfag *Chapter 6 - Ace translated by Selkirk and britfag *Chapter 7 - Showdown! Diomedia! translated by britfag *Epilogue translated by britfag Volume 2 - Suomus Misfits Squadron in Love *Illustrations *Chapter 1 - Dark Clouds over Suomus *Chapter 2 - Mikkeli Temporary Air Base *Chapter 3 - Stuka Squadron translated by A fox lost in the garden *Chapter 4 - New Model Ki-44 translated by A fox lost in the garden *Chapter 5 - Tomoko's Unrest translated by A fox lost in the garden *Chapter 6 - First Love under the Aurora - raw *Chapter 7 - Recapture Slussen! - raw *Chapter 8 - Showdown! Mobile Fortress! - raw *Epilogue - raw Volume 3 - Clash in the Suomus Misfits Squadron *Chapter 1 - Tomoko's Distress - raw *Chapter 2 - Operation Bridges Down - raw *Chapter 3 - Backup from Romagna - raw *Chapter 4 - SEAD Mission - raw *Chapter 5 - Giuseppina - raw *Chapter 6 - Duel - raw *Chapter 7 - Operation Rescue Haruka - raw *Chapter 8 - Tsubame-gaeshi "Kai" - raw *Epilogue - raw last updated 2011-07-21 Der Stern von Afrika novels Der Stern von Afrika: translated by Selkirk The Eagle and the Moon and the Sun: partly translated by Selkirk, rest raw Owl Morn: raw Before the Storm: English release A Midnight Dream in the Desert: English release Phoenix in the Dunes: English release last updated 2010-08-16 Otome no Maki novels Volumes 1-3: raw Volume 4: Chapter 4 translated, rest raw last updated 2011-01-09 Humikane Twitter Stories 502nd Twitter short story : Part 1: translated by >>40486826 : Part 2: translated by >>40486826 : Part 3: translated by >>40498445 : Part 4: translated by >>40498445 : Part 5: translated by >>40535325 : Part 6: translated by >>40565915 : Part 7: translated by >>40638696 504th Twitter short story : Part 1: translated : Part 2: translated : Part 3: translated : Part 4: raw Heidemarie Twitter short story : Part 1: translated Hasse Twitter short story : Part 1: partly translated Seiza Story : Part 1: translated Tomoko Story : Part 1: raw 24th Squadron Story : Part 1: translated Nishizawa Story : Part 1: translated Kuroda Short Story : Part 1: translated : Part 2: translated : Part 3: translated : Part 4: raw : Part 5: raw last updated 2012-02-19 Africa Doujinshi Witch in Africa: English release Tiger in Desert: English release Witches of the Sphinx: English release The Witch of Stuka. (English release. Extra story included in:The Witches of Africa Total Comic Collection.) Katou Keiko North Africa Military Photos 1943 (English release. A Katou Keiko photo 'collection' from the World Witches storyline.) last updated 2010-11-03 Sengoku Witches Sengoku Witches Honnoji no Maho: Doujinshi and short-story both translated. Sōkū no Otome-tachi manga The first manga. Canceled, three chapters total. Chapter 1-3: raw last updated 2010-08-27 Tenkū no Otome-tachi manga The second manga. Two volumes, eleven chapters total. Chapter 1-4: translated by Nobinobi Scans Chapter 5-6: typeset Chapter 7-8: translated Chapter 9-11: raw last updated 2010-12-14 Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora manga (NyanType) Often referred to as "1.5 Manga". Finished, eight chapters total. Chapter 1-8: typeset last updated 2010-08-19 Strike Witches Zero:1937 Fuso Sea Incident manga (NyanType) Two volumes, thirteen chapters total (14 if you count the preview). Preview: raw Chapter 1-4: typeset Chapter 5: raw Chapter 6: typeset Chapter 7-13: raw last updated 2012-01-11 The Shape of Our Bond manga (Comp Ace) Sometimes referred to as just "new Strike Witches manga" or "the Strike Witches manga by Urotan". Canceled due to differences between Comp Ace and the artist; number of planned chapters unknown as of yet. Chapter 1: typeset One-Winged Witches manga (Comp Ace) Sometimes referred to as "That Wight manga with Wilma in it". Two volumes, fifteen chapters total. Chapter 1-7: translated by /u/ scanlations Chapter 8-15: ? last updated 2012-12-25 Official Comics a là Carte Ningen (005-018): typeset Shinozuka Atsuto (019-026): raw Kumicho (027-042): typeset Agahari (043-052): typeset Oka Shohei (053-060): raw Wasu (061-068): raw Ashigaoreta (069-080): raw Nogami Takeshi (081-104): raw Hasegawa Takemitsu (105-112): raw Matsuda Miki (113-120): raw Abyukyo (121-128): raw Steed (129-144): raw Tamagoruby (145-152): raw Takanaga Kohei (153-160): raw Waganawamasamichi (161-168): raw Nihu Ziro (169-172): raw last updated 2010-10-27 Official Comics a là Carte 2 Agahari (005-024): typeset Kumicho (025-040): raw Tachiki Yamato (041-044): raw Shirahama Kouta (045-052): raw Karasuyama (053-060): raw Tachiki Yamato (061-064): raw Murakawa Michio (065-078): raw Yahiro Poti (081 - 090): raw Touge Hiro (093-104): raw Tachiki Yamato (105-108): raw ABS17 (109-118): raw Ashigaroreta (119-128): raw Tachiki Yamato (129-132): raw Kurou (133-140): raw Tamagoruby (141-148): raw Tachiki Yamato (149-156): raw last updated 2011-03-18 Unknown Witches: Secret File (Firstspear anthology manga.) Collection of short-stories and manga, some possibly canon, published by Firstspear, the group that released the Africa Doujinshi series. Chapters 06, 07 and 14 translated. Starlight Stream radio skits The opening and ending skits of the radio show, featuring Eila and Sanya. Finished, 52 episodes total. 01-06: translated by Anon1001 07-12: translated by >>36566469 13-24, NyanType Special, 25-28: translated by Anon1001 29-52: translated by >>39629596, >>40349041, >>40816339, >>41639828, >>42774549 and >>46864015 last updated 2011-03-15 501st JFW OA radio skits 01-08: raw last updated 2011-07-08 Minnaga Irukara Dekirukoto event video Raw. last updated 2010-09-16 List of Media Please see: Strike Witches Category:Transcript/Translation